


[podfic from] grow something wild and unruly

by Talahui



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Horses, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/Talahui
Summary: a podfic'd excerpt from dalmatienne's "grow something wild and unruly" for Hockey Big Bang 2018Author's summary:“Well I heard,” Gabe says, his accent still that peculiar mix of Great Plains and something else. “I heard that there’s gonna be a big rodeo festival up in Cheyenne. The Daddy of ‘Em All. You want to head on up with me?”Tyson pretends to think about it. Truth be told, Tyson’d say yes to most anything Gabe’d ask of him. But that sort of power is a dangerous thing to just hand over to any one man, so Tyson hems and haws for a few minutes, shifting the cards around in his hand. He takes a sip of his blackberry whiskey and throws his cards down. "I fold, I'm in."





	[podfic from] grow something wild and unruly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [grow something wild and unruly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504241) by [dalmatienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalmatienne/pseuds/dalmatienne). 



> I was so excited to have the opportunity to read this for Hockey Big Bang. This fic is everything I've wanted in a Tyson/Gabe fic and more!
> 
> Thank you to dalmatienne for allowing me to pod this wonderful fic. You've created such a well-realized world and given Tyson and Gabe such distinct and recognizable voices. If for some reason you found this podfic first, follow the link to get the whole thing.
> 
> Accent warnings: I'm from the PNW and have been living between the North and South Pacific for a number of years so these story accents are...something. No offense intended to folks who actually have the accents written about in the story.

To download or stream this podfic, [click here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ge3nx8hfuk43bx/growsomethingwildandunruly.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
